Because of you
by MJ Lynn
Summary: (based off of the Kelly Clarkson music video for the song because of you) Beck and Tori are arguing and Tori goes to leave when she sees something that may change her mind (rated T for profanity and drug abuse)


**_I'm in a Kelly Clarkson mood today I do not own victorious or this song it's based off of because of you. Sorry for the profanity :( I feel it helps the piece a lot showing the anger and tension between the two. Oh and if anyone is missing a really nice green cup I found it rolling by my house. I didn't touch it because for all I know some guy peed in it. Also on the note of the song because of you I think it is beautiful song and watch the music video_**

Tori's POV

"DAMN IT TORI." Beck turned around and screamed at me.

"BECK GOD DON'T YOU GET IT." I screamed back and shoved. I was on the verge of tears.

"WHAT IS THERE NOT TO GET YOU ALMOST WRECKED OUR CAR."Beck screamed back. I let one tear slip as I turned around and headed for the door.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GOING?" Beck screamed. He doesn't swear unless he's with his buddies, drunk or mad.

"I can't take it anymore." I mumbled and heard Beck grab something. Just as I was about to walk out the door he turned me to face him and held our family photo up and looked like he was gonna smash it, Beck, Rosy, and I all happy and snuggled together.

Just then time stopped, I began to walk around and looked at a mirror and saw me when I was much younger. I stepped through the mirror and into my parent's house when I was a kid. I held the little girl's hand as we walked into the kitchen.

"daddy, daddy look what I made." Another me said as she ran in. The one who I was holding hands with was like a ghost. The one who's hand I wasn't holding ran in with a picture she drew and held it up to my dad who was in the scene. At the moment he was on the phone and really didn't care about the picture. He just set it on the dishes and continued to talk.

Then we moved to the dining room where my mother was sitting at the table. There were two settings, one for my mom and one for my dad who never showed up. It was raining and the atmosphere was dreary. After about ten minutes she took my dad's food and threw it out and mumbled.

"again what a waist." She mumbled and walked away to a window. As I look back I realize my mother was in a deep depression. I sighed and looked at the little girl and let go of her hand and walked into my parents bedroom and sat down and mumbled a few words to a song I knew

"_because of you I never strayed too far from the sidewalk, because of you I learned to stay on the safe side so I don't get hurt." _I mumbled and got up and found the little girl and gently took her hand as we walked into the next scene.

It was in my parent's bedroom. My mom sat in her white robe and slippers on the edge of the bed. She took two pills in her mouth and looked over at the door and slammed it shut then began to cry. I sighed and looked at little me wondering how I lived through it all. We walked to another room.

We were sitting on the steps to the upper floor but you could see everything perfectly. My mother and father were again arguing over something constantly… like Beck and I do.

I watched my father's face turn blood red and flip our coffee table and charge up the stairs while my mom threw something glass at him, then it broke against the wall. We moved out of the way to another scene. As we walked I thought to myself. _I was young they should've known better than to lean on me._ I was their support for their relationship. I was the one who was the saddest of all. I hid the pain everyday so it wouldn't ruin their relationship. Or that's what I thought would happen. I was 6-7 when this happened.

The worst part was my father would come back over and over again. Just when I mother was over him he would come back. My mom tried to commit suicide so many times it was pathetic. Every time someone offered her help she would always say.

"I can't be helped." Or something else. You know how bad it hurts to see the woman you look up to in that much pain. It weighted me down. I had to fake a smile and a laugh so my mom wouldn't try to commit suicide again.

The final scene I remember vividly in my head. The little me in the scene ran down and grabbed one of my dad's suit cases and dragged it outside. It must've been half the side of her tall. She struggled with her dad because she didn't want him to go. He finally won and tossed the bag in the trunk of our family car. He got in and sped away. The tiny me stood there and watched him drive away and even chased the car.

I looked in panic at her realizing that if I keep this up I'm gonna end up like my parents. I don't want rosy to go through that. I ran back to the mirror and to Beck who was still holding the picture. I gently took out the picture and held his hand.

"I'm sorry I lost control of the car I swear it won't happen again." I said softly and hugged him tight, he smiled and hugged back.

"It's okay Tor I'm just happy you're safe, the car being intact is just a bonus." Beck mumbled into my hair. I needed his strong arms right now. The one's that kept me safe and shielded from the world.

"Please don't let us end up like my parents." I whispered and he pulled away and cupped my face gently.

"We will never end up like them, I will always be there for you no matter what we go through." The whispered softly and he kissed me gently.

As we pulled away I mumbled. "Thank you." Into his ear, just then we turned our head's and saw Rosy poking her head out of the doorway to our living room. She's 3 years old. Beck and I walked over and he picked her up and we smiled and cooed to her. Being the way a family should be.

**_What do y'all think of this?_**

**_Comments are nice… you should leave one._**


End file.
